Compressed air is used extensively to power tools and mechanical systems. For example, manufacturing plants have entire systems of compressors, surge tanks, and pipes located throughout them in order to provide supplies of compressed air to power air cylinders in manufacturing equipment, hand tools powered by compressed air, air-over-oil hydraulic systems, nozzles for cleaning equipment, etc. The piping is equipped for quick connect to the compressed air system and this includes “drops” throughout the plant where hoses drop from overhead pipes to supply compressed air at needed locations. In manufacturing plants, these systems can be built using generally centralized compressors and tanks with statically located pipes, hoses, and access points.
Underground mining also extensively employs hand tools and equipment powered at least partially by compressed air. However, because of the nature of underground mining, large centrally located air compressors and static piping infrastructure are not as practical. As the desired material is removed from the mines, the locations of high activity in the mines move. Additionally, the mining environment is a difficult environment to install elaborate infrastructure, such as static piping systems. Flexible hoses are not a desirable substitute for rigid piping systems since mining environments are very harsh with the coming and going of equipment posing risks of piercing and cutting the hoses, while equipment or debris could pinch off the hoses. Loss of air pressure for equipment relying on compressed air could have drastic consequences. There remains a need for means of providing compressed air to remote locations in underground mines as well as other above ground applications. Embodiments of the present invention have applications in other environments beyond mining, as well.